The present invention relates generally to pallets, in more particularly to a collapsible pallet bin. A collapsible pallet bin is generally a pallet with collapsible upstanding walls.
Collapsible pallet bins typically include a base defining a floor of the bin. The base includes columns extending downwardly from the floor and defining openings therebetween for receiving the tines of a forklift. The bin further includes four collapsible walls extending upwardly from the base. The walls are connected to the base by hinges.